castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Privatdetektiv Richard Castle
Privatdetektiv Richard Castle ist die elfte Episode der siebten Staffel von Castle. Nachdem Castle nicht mehr für die Polizei und an der Seite von Beckett arbeiten darf, löst er eine Privatdetektivlizenz in der Hoffnung so weiter mit Beckett arbeiten zu dürfen. Auch taucht er gleich an ihrem Tatort auf, doch die Dinge laufen nicht so, wie er sich das wünscht. Handlung Eine Frau betritt eine dunkle Wohnung, schließt die Wohnungstür ab, gießt sich einen Drink ein und erschrickt, als sie eine zerbrochene Fensterscheibe sieht. Nur Sekunden später taucht ein unbekannter Täter auf und erschießt sie. Am nächsten Morgen steht Rick in der Küche seines Lofts und bereitet das Frühstück vor. Sehr zur Verwunderung von Martha, die in dem Moment aus der zweiten Etage kommt. Rick erwähnt eine Überraschung für Kate, will ihr aber weiter noch nichts verraten. Kate erhält einen Anruf und muss gehen. Am Tatort angekommen, wird sie von Ryan informiert. Das Opfer heißt Shana Baker und arbeitete an der Eastbourne Vorschule. Gerichtsmediziner Sidney Perlmutter untersucht die Leiche, kann aber keine Abwehrverletzungen feststellen. Außerdem macht er keinen Hehl daraus, dass es ihn freut, Castle nicht um sich haben zu müssen. Perlmutter engt den Todeszeitpunkt auf zwischen 21 und 22.30 Uhr ein. Ryan zeigt dem Team einen eingetüteten Zigarettenstummel, den die Spurensicherung im Freien auf der Feuerleiter gefunden hat. Vermutlich lag der Täter auf der Lauer und wartete darauf, dass Shana zurückkam. Kate fallen zudem ein Fressnapf und Tierhaare in der Wohnung auf, aber von dem Hund fehlt jede Spur. Esposito reagiert genervt, als Ryan anfängt, wie Castle eine wirre Theorie bezüglich des Hundes aufzustellen. Fast wie aufs Stichwort erscheint zur Verwunderung aller Castle am Tatort. Stolz zeigt er ihnen seine Privatdetektiv-Lizenz. Das war die Überraschung für Kate, von der er Zuhause gesprochen hatte. Kate nimmt ihren Mann zur Seite und macht ihm klar, dass die Lizenz nichts an der Situation ändert, da Castle weiterhin nicht gemeinsam mit ihr oder dem Team an einem Fall arbeiten darf. Rick reagiert gelassen darauf, schließlich arbeitet er auf eigene Rechnung, will seinen angeblichen Klienten auf Nachfrage aber nicht nennen. Kate schickt ihn weg und beauftragt Ryan nach dem Hausmeister zu suchen und Überwachungsvideos sicherzustellen. Esposito soll sie zur Vorschule begleiten, um sich mit den Kollegen von Shana zu unterhalten. Während Kate und Javier mit dem Wagen vorfahren, erkundigt er sich wegen der Privatdetektiv-Lizenz bei Kate. Sie gibt an, nichts davon gewusst zu haben, gibt Castle aber wenig Chancen, den Fall auch tatsächlich aufzuklären. Als sie vor dem Gebäude stehen, treffen sie auf Rick, der schon vor ihnen da ist und sich ebenfalls dort umsehen will. Kate will nicht, dass Rick ihr folgt, woraufhin er zu bedenken gibt, dass er ja schon da war und Kate es ist, die ihm folgt. Gemeinsam sprechen sie anschließend mit einer Kollegin von Shana und erfahren von dem Auswahlverfahren für neue Schüler, an dem Shana beteiligt war. Castle vermutet ein Mord-Motiv, falls übereifrige Eltern die Ablehnung der Kinder allzu ernst genommen haben. Esposito erscheint und bringt die drei in Shanas Büro, wo er den Anwesenden einen Drohanruf eines Mannes vom Anrufbeantworter vorspielt. Anhand der Telefonlisten soll Javier versuchen, den Anrufer zu identifizieren. Kate möchte wieder zurück zum Revier und muss Rick zu ihrem Bedauern zurücklassen. Er selbst gibt sich nach wie vor selbstbewusst und findet, nachdem alle anderen gegangen sind, ein Foto von Shana mit ihrem Hund Sparkles. Er macht ein Bild davon, vergrößert einen Ausschnitt und entdeckt den Ortungssender am Halsband. Als Gates von der Privatdetektiv-Lizenz von Castle erfährt, lässt sie Kate in ihr Büro rufen und gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass sich Rick unter keinen Umständen an der Aufklärung des Falles beteiligen soll und er auch keinerlei Hilfe von Kate, Ryan oder Javier bekommen darf. Auch wenn Kate ihn verteidigt, räumt sie Rick nur minimale Chancen ein, da er - im Gegensatz zur Polizei - nicht an Kontodaten, Telefonlisten oder Überwachungsvideos herankommt. Zwischenzeitlich hat Rick das Ortungssignal mit seinem Handy ausgemacht und folgt einem Mann, der Sparkles auf dem Arm trägt. In einer Seitenstraße wird Rick von dem Mann angegriffen und mit Pfefferspray besprüht, als Rick seinem Angreifer lediglich die Lizenz zeigen will. Rick erklärt ihm, warum er hier ist und den Mörder von Shana sucht. Auf dem Revier präsentiert Esposito seinen Kollegen das Foto ihres Verdächtigen Brian Whitman, den er anhand der Telefonlisten als den Drohanrufer ausgemacht hat und der von den Nachbarn auch an Shanas Wohnungstür gesehen worden ist. Im Verhörraum gibt Whitman zu, empört gewesen zu sein, als sein Sohn von der Schule abgelehnt worden ist, leugnet jedoch den Mord an Shana, auch weil sie ihre Meinung kurz darauf geändert und seinen Sohn nachträglich akzeptiert hatte. Während einer Kaffeepause bestätigt Kate das Alibi von Whitman. Unterdessen unterhält sich Rick mit Jeremy, dem Freund und Hundesitter von Shana, der ihm erzählt, dass Shana ihn sehr kurzfristig darum gebeten hatte, auf Sparkles aufzupassen, da sie die Stadt verlassen wollte. Perlmutter bekommt einen gewaltigen Schrecken, als er die Leichenhalle betritt und dort unerwartet auf Castle trifft, der sich die Unterlagen von Shanas Autopsie durchliest. Obwohl Perlmutter nichts preisgibt, gelingt es Castle, an wichtige Informationen zu kommen und er schlussfolgert aufgrund des Mageninhalts von Shana, dass diese eine Flugreise unternommen hat. In der Tat stellt sich später heraus, dass Shana in Boston war und der Flug von ihr in bar bezahlt worden ist. Nachdem sie wieder in New York war, hat sie jemanden bei der Zeitung "New York Ledger" angerufen. Zwei Tage vor ihre Tod hatte sie sich zudem mit der Anwältin Nicole Morris in einem Restaurant getroffen, weshalb Kate Kontakt mit Nicole aufnehmen möchte. Ryan gibt ihr die Adresse, die er von Morris’ Kanzlei erhalten hat. Da die Anwältin vielbeschäftigt ist, kann Kate mit ihr nur zwischen zwei Terminen reden. Als Kate eintrifft, sieht sie Nicole, die gerade einen Termin bei Rick hat. Auf dem Flur unterhält sich Kate mit Rick, denn sie ist alles andere als erfreut, als sie erfährt, dass es sich bei der Adresse um Ricks neues Privatdetektiv-Büro handelt und er ihr dies vorenthalten hat. Als Morris gehen möchte, lädt Rick seine Frau ein, an der Befragung teilzunehmen. Morris erzählt von ihrem Treffen mit Shana, die zur Radnor-Universität in Boston wollte und ihr vorher ganz spezielle Fragen zu Mordverfahren gestellt hat. Nachdem Morris gegangen ist, gehen Rick und Kate die Sachlage durch, ehe Kate das Ganze unterbindet, denn Gates hat ihr verboten, mit Rick über den Fall zu reden. Gerade als sich die beiden küssen wollen, wird Kate angerufen und fährt zurück aufs Revier. Kate und Javier unterhalten sich mit Whitman, der Teil der Schulleitung der Radnor-Universität ist und bei dem Dekan angerufen hat, damit sich dieser mit Shana trifft. Als Gegenleistung für diesen Gefallen hat Shana seinen Sohn bei der Vorschule angenommen. Eine Unterhaltung mit dem Dekan bestätigt Whitmans Aussage und Kate erfährt außerdem, dass Shana Zugang zu universitätseigenen Akten aus dem Jahr 1999 wollte. Da Ryan und Esposito vermuten, dass Castle ihnen diesbezüglich wieder voraus ist, soll Kate ihn anrufen und aushorchen. Castle ist währenddessen dabei, mit Tochter Alexis den Fall zu besprechen und gibt an, Shanas Online-Account zu überwachen. Viel mehr bleibt ihm nicht übrig, da er keine Unterstützung mehr von der Polizei erhält. Er stöbert in den Veröffentlichungen ihrer Freunde, um mehr über die Radnor-Universität herauszufinden. Doch alles, was er findet, ist ein Hinweis auf einen Zeitungsartikel, der mittlerweile 15 Jahre alt ist. Just in dem Moment klingelt sein Telefon und am anderen Ende der Leitung befindet sich Kate, die ziemlich ungeschickt herausfinden will, woran er gerade arbeitet. Nachdem die Unterhaltung für beide Seiten nicht zufriedenstellend verlaufen ist, beenden sie das Gespräch. Als Rick später nach Hause kommt, wartet Kate schon mit Wein auf ihn. Ihr Plan sieht vor, ihn mit dem Wein gesprächig zu machen, doch Rick hat den Braten längst gerochen und versucht, den Spieß umzudrehen. Hin und her gerissen gibt Kate schließlich nach und will sich mit Rick austauschen. Sie finden heraus, dass Shanas Freund Jeff Whalen vor 15 Jahren während einer Party auf dem Universitätsgelände aus dem Fenster fiel und tödlich verunglückt ist. Anschließend fallen sie sich glücklich in die Arme und landen im Anschluss daran im Bett. Am nächsten Morgen kuscheln die beiden zusammen und lassen die Nacht Revue passieren, als Kates Handy klingelt. Castle hört die Unterhaltung mit und beginnt zu realisieren, dass Kate seine Informationen genutzt hat, Ryan um zwei Uhr morgens eine SMS zu schicken und ihn damit zu beauftragen, die Akten zu Whalens Tod von der Universität anzufordern. Dann macht sich Kate auf den Weg zum Revier. Dort angekommen, hält Ryan die entsprechenden Akten für sie parat. Der Bericht handelt von den Zeugenaussagen zu jener Unglücksnacht, aber die Aussagen selbst und die Liste der Zeugen fehlen. Vermutlich sind die Unterlagen vor zehn Jahren verloren gegangen, als die Schriftstücke digitalisiert werden sollten. Um dennoch an Informationen zu kommen, will sich Ryan später mit dem Büro der Radnor-Universität in Verbindung setzen. Zeitgleich arbeitet Castle von zuhause aus und sucht im Internet über Informationen zu Jeff Whalen, als Alexis bei ihm auftaucht. Sie merkt an, dass Rick und Kate einen regelrechten Konkurrenzkampf um den Fall führen. Rick findet einen Zeitungsartikel und möchte sich mit dem damaligen Redakteur Frank Jackson treffen. Ryan hat zwischenzeitlich Kontakt mit dem Büro aufgenommen, dessen Mitarbeiter Frank Jackson ist und der bestätigt, dass Shana ihn kontaktiert hat, um an die Zeugenliste zu kommen. Kate erkennt den Namen. Frank ist außerdem Redakteur beim "New York Ledger" und hatte zudem Kontakt mit Shana am Tag ihres Todes. 15 Jahre zuvor war Frank verantwortlich für die Organisation der Party gewesen. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Frank der Täter sein könnte. Ohne dieses Hintergrundwissen trifft sich Rick mit Frank, der nach kurzem Zögern einverstanden ist, sich mit ihm an einem ruhigen Ort zu unterhalten. Auf dem Revier gelingt es Ryan nicht, Frank telefonisch zu erreichen. Kate fordert ihn auf, einen Haftbefehl für Frank ausstellen zu lassen, da sich dieser möglicherweise auf der Flucht befindet. Esposito hat von den Angestellten erfahren, dass Frank vor einer Stunde mit jemanden weggegangen ist, dessen Beschreibung auf Castle zutrifft. Alarmiert möchte Kate Kontakt mit Rick aufnehmen, doch anstatt ranzugehen, steht er plötzlich hinter ihr mit Frank im Schlepptau. Im Kaffeeraum liefert Frank dann die Informationen, die bislang verborgen geblieben waren und gibt an, von jemanden unter Druck gesetzt worden zu sein, damit der Mann die Reputation seines Sohnes schützen konnte. Als Kate, Rick und Gates in deren Büro über die neuesten Entwicklungen im Fall reden, kann Gates nicht glauben, dass Frank den Namen Spaulding Elliot ins Spiel gebracht hat. Elliot ist Bundesanwalt und wurde von Shana aufgesucht. Da sein Kind auf der Eastbourne Vorschule ist, war es für Shana ein leichtes, mit Elliot in Kontakt zu treten. Trotz allem beharrt Gates aber auf handfesten Beweisen, die ihn eindeutig mit dem Mord in Verbindung bringen. Kate sieht die Möglichkeit eines DNS-Vergleiches, denn sie haben ja noch den Zigarettenstummel vom Tatort. Gates gibt zu Bedenken, dass Elliot freiwillig keine Speichelprobe abgeben wird, sollte er schuldig sein. Castle kommt eine Idee und verlässt das Büro, ehe Gates ihn vom Fall ausschließen kann. Um an eine DNS-Probe zu kommen, beobachtet Rick Elliot dabei, wie dieser sein Kind von der Schule abholt und dabei einen leeren Kaffeebecher in den Abfall wirft. Rick möchte sich den Becher schnappen, doch Ryan und Esposito sind dieses Mal schneller und nehmen den Becher an sich. Wenig später unterhalten sich Gates und Kate mit Elliot im Verhörraum, wo ihm Gates das Ergebnis der DNS-Untersuchung mitteilt. Der Zigarettenstummel enthält tatsächlich Spuren seiner DNS. Die Mordanschuldigung weist er allerdings zurück. Er gibt zu, mit Jeff Whalen im Zimmer gewesen zu sein, doch er beharrt darauf, dass es ein Unfall war, als Jeff aus dem Fenster gestürzt ist. Sein Vater habe nur deshalb Druck auf Frank ausgeübt, damit Spauldings Name nicht erscheint, da sonst seine politische Kariere vorbei gewesen wäre. Daher vermutet er jemand anders hinter allem und nennt eine Benefiz-Veranstaltung als Alibi für Shanas Mord, von der es Fotos mit ihm gibt. Castle stürmt herein und behauptet, dass Elliot unschuldig ist. Gates ist wütend und verlangt von ihm draußen auf dem Gang eine Erklärung. Die liefert Rick anschaulich mit Hilfe von Sparkles, den Jeremy aufs Revier gebracht hat. Rick schnappt sich den Hund und geht zurück zu Elliot, der innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hochallergisch auf die Hundehaare reagiert und einen Hautausschlag bekommt. Das ist der Beweis. Wäre Elliot der Mörder von Shana, hätte er in ihrer mit Hundehaaren übersäten Wohnung einen Ausschlag bekommen und hätte anschließend nicht zur Benefizveranstaltung gehen können. Nachdem Elliot weg ist, unterhält sich das Team miteinander. Castle schlussfolgert, dass jemand Elliot gefolgt sein muss, um an den Zigarettenstummel zu kommen, wird allerdings von Gates per Fingerzeig zum Gehen gezwungen. Etwas niedergeschlagen hockt Rick später am Abend in seinem Büro und hört sich seine Sprachnotizen an, als Kate unvermittelt auftaucht. Am Zigarettenstummel wurden Reste von Barbequesoße gefunden und so konnte sein Aufenthaltsort eingegrenzt werden. Die Videoaufnahmen der Gegend zeigen Nicole Morris, die sich an einem Aschenbecher zu schaffen macht und einen Zigarettenstummel an sich nimmt. Zu gerne hätte Castle Morris’ Gesicht bei deren Verhaftung gesehen und Kate meint, dass er gleich dazu Gelegenheit haben wird. Sie hat Nicole ins Büro bestellt, konfrontiert sie kurze Zeit später mit den Fakten und legt ihr Handschellen an. Zurück im Loft unterhalten sich Kate und Rick wieder über den Fall. Morris hat mehrere große Geldeingänge auf ihrem Konto und Elliot wird alles daran setzen, um an den Hintermann zu kommen. Im weiteren Verlauf gibt sie zu, stolz auf Rick zu sein, denn ohne seine Hilfe hätten sie den Fall nicht so schnell lösen können. Rick gefällt seine neue Beschäftigung und er möchte vorerst als Privatdetektiv arbeiten, denn die Arbeit hat ihn beflügelt und ihm unzählige Ideen für ein neues Buch beschert. Kate überreicht ihm ein Geschenk, es ist eine typische Sherlock Holmes Mütze und ein Vergrößerungsglas. Sie küssen sich und einer gemeinsamen Nacht steht nichts mehr im Wege. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Musik Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S7